1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lawnmower attachments. Specifically, the present invention is a swiveling wheel attachment for the front of a lawnmower, wherein the attachment includes a main body member having a rectangular side plate and a rectangular upper plate. The plates are formed at a right angle along a longitudinal side of each plate, so that the main body member is shaped like an upside down "L". The side plate defines a series of holes, or interconnected slots, which are used to connect the main body member to the front end of a lawnmower. The holes or slots are arranged in such a way that the height of the main body member may be adjusted relative to the lawnmower. The main body member is attached using threaded nuts and bolts. On the underside of the upper plate member, a pair of swiveling wheels are attached, so that the wheels may rotate in a 360 degree arc in a horizontal plane to facilitate maneuverability of the lawnmower. The swiveling wheel attachment is meant to replace the existing front fixed wheels of a standard push type lawnmower, so it is necessary to remove the fixed front wheels before attaching the swivel wheel attachment. In an alternate embodiment, a lawnmower includes an extended front end for housing a pair of swivel wheels, and having means for individually adjusting the height of each swivel wheel.
One problem associated with standard fixed wheel push style lawnmowers is the difficulty in maneuvering the lawnmower around obstacles while mowing. Considerable effort is required by the operator to mow around trees, fences, flowerbeds and shrubbery. The operator is required to physically lift the front of the mower, by pushing down on the handle portion, in order to turn the mower to get around such obstacles, or to turn the mower around at the end of a row.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved lawnmower or an attachment for a lawnmower that would replace the fixed wheels with wheels that could swivel in a 360 degree arc in a horizontal plane. This arrangement allows for easier maneuverability, requiring less effort and exertion on the part of the operator. Further, the swiveling wheels allow for more exact mowing, so that it is easier to mow directly adjacent a tree or flower garden, without cutting the flowers, roots of a tree, or the like. It would also eliminate or reduce the frequent stopping and repositioning of the mower when turning around to complete another length-wise cut, saving the operator time and effort. The mower could simply be swung around in the same manner as a shopping cart. The blades of the machine would remain on the ground so that no area would remain uncut while turning.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 5,667,032 Kamlukin 5,653,096 Edwards 4,942,726 Bowditch 4,346,547 Allison 3,782,085 Parker, et al. ______________________________________
The Kamlukin patent discloses a riding or walk-behind self-propelled lawn mower having pivoted rear axles so that the mower is steerable to a low turning radius as measured off a lateral edge of the mower deck. The rear wheels are supported on a crossbar which is fixed at its middle to the main frame, supports at its ends double universal joints, each of which drives one of the rear wheels, and together with the frame provides spaces into which the rear wheels may pivot during a minimum radius turn.
The Edwards reference teaches a lightweight mower mounted on three caster wheels, having locking pins by which the two front casters may be locked in a straight line position, parallel to the handle, rendering the unit a conventional straight line mower. It includes an extendable handle which will also rotate to the front of the mower, by means of a specially designed handle bracket, which will, when combined with the free wheeling rotation of the caster wheels in the unlocked position, create a free wheeling mower which will move in the direction of applied force, with additional reach which will allow the operator to mow downhill from himself, while pulling the mower in a lateral pattern.
The Bowditch reference discloses a mechanism and method for converting a fixed wheeled walk-behind mower into a caster wheel walk-behind mower and vice-versa comprising two caster wheel assemblies having wheels mounted in brackets journalled for rotation in frames. Each frame has means for attaching the mechanism to the front wheel axle. Each caster wheel assembly comprises an elongated member connected to each frame and extending the length of the mower on each side between the frame and the respective rear wheel axle or mower housing. A tie rod is provided for interconnecting the two frames.
The Allison patent discloses a lawnmower having a trailer hitch attached thereto for pulling the mower, and having a pair of mower blades and a pair of caster wheels supported on a frame by means of arms attached to the side of the platform and extending upwardly and forwardly therefrom, and having washers placed on the caster wheel rods for adjusting the height of the wheels.
The Parker reference discloses a rotary lawn mower including an engine, an edger-trimmer unit mounted on the mower and driven by the engine, power control means for engaging and disengaging the drive to the unit, and position control means for moving the unit between its edging and trimming positions. Coordinating means interrelates the power control means and the position control means to insure that the drive is always disengaged before the position control means can move the unit. Caster wheels are provided on the rear of the mower for ease of maneuvering and height control means engageable with the caster wheels raise and lower the mower to respectively lower and raise the unit.
None of the prior art provides for a single member attachment for the front of an existing fixed-wheel walk-behind lawnmower having swiveling wheels that may be adjusted to a desired vertical height relative to the lawnmower, and which may be installed using either two or four bolts.